The Administrative Core is responsible for providing administrative and organizational support for the leadership of the Mayo Clinic Breast Cancer SPORE in order to ensure optimal function of all SPORE components, and communications between the SPORE, Mayo Clinic Cancer Center, Mayo Clinic as a whole, other breast SPOREs, other Mayo SPOREs, SPORE collaborations with non-SPORE funding Instruments, and the National Cancer Institute. An important responsibility of the Administrative Core is to support the activities of the Breast SPORE Advocacy Advisory Committee and, in particular, facilitate the integration of the project-specific advocates into the activities of their respective projects. This Core is crucial to the optimal integration of all SPORE activities that are necessary for effective and efficient oversight. The Administrative Core will coordinate the activities of the SPORE Executive Committee, the SPORE Advocacy Advisory Committee, the Mayo Inter-SPORE Advisory Committee, the SPORE Internal Scientific Advisory Committee, the SPORE External Advisory Board, and the Breast SPORE Operations Committee. All of the committees have specific functions focusing on maximizing the translational research productivity. This Core will also provide administrative support for the activities of the Developmental Research Program and the Career Development Program. The Administrative Core will assist the SPORE Director in coordinating and facilitating the Research Projects and ensuring the proper functioning of the Cores in support of the translational research efforts. This Core will coordinate the monthly SPORE scientific meetings, the monthly Key Personnel meetings, the Breast SPORE involvement in the annual Mayo InterSPORE Retreat, and the participation of Breast SPORE investigators in the Annual Translational Science Meeting in Washington, DC. The Core will provide administrative assistance to the SPORE Director in terms of oversight of all SPORE activities including the research projects, functioning of the Biospecimen and Pathology Core and the Biostatistics and Patients Registry Core, the Developmental Research Program, the Career Development Program, and all fiscal matters. The Administrative Core will assist the SPORE Director in preparation of all annual Progress Reports to NCI, the competitive renewal application, and all other reports related to the SPORE award.